


Walter Burns Reincarnated

by westwingwolf



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie comes to Jeff with news that she's transferring again. He's not willing to let her go so easily this time. Based on His Girl Friday. Set in S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walter Burns Reincarnated

Jeff leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk. Despite his lackadaisical attitude toward Greendale, he wasn't about to give up the opportunity of a primo office. At this moment, he was supposed to be following up on the progress of his reporters' stories, but he had more important matters at hand. Namely, checking responses to his latest twitter post. Even the most awesome of people need to be reassured from time to time.

When he looked up, he noticed Annie watching him carefully. When had she snuck in here? And how long had she been watching him? He often tried to at least look busy when she came in. Maybe he could convince her he was reading CNN's twitter feed.

"What can I do for you Annie? Make it quick. I've very busy." He pushed the papers on his desk around in attempt to look as though that was true.

She crossed her arms as she stared at him intently. "You haven't gotten a new response since you checked five minutes ago."

Damn it! "Is this where you tell me your stalking skills are part of the observant reporter package?"

"Yes, and that I'm giving you my notice." She tried to look formidable, but he could see the anxiety in her eyes.

"Notice of what?"

Straightening her posture unnecessarily, she said, "I'm no longer a reporter for the Greendale Gazette Journal Mirror because at five o'clock today, I will no longer be a student at Greendale."

"What?"

"Rich is moving back to Santa Fe. He wants to start a private practice there, and he asked me to go with him. I'm transferring to Nursing School. Rich always said I'd make a great nurse, and I think it would be really sweet to work with my future husband. We'll have our own little family practice."

He was going to be sick. He hadn't felt this bad since he learned about his high cholesterol. "You're getting married too?"

"Well, yeah it doesn't make much sense to make this big move without a serious commitment to our future."

He stood up in a rage. "You were going to do it before!"

Annie refused to back down. "And I learned from that mistake. But I'm sure this time. I want to have a nice, quiet life in Santa Fe."

She looked so happy that he almost didn't want to crush her dream. But if it kept her here, he would. "Quiet, all right. Quiet and boring. I know you, Annie. I know how you think. I know where your heart lives. I know where it beats. You'll be miserable in Santa Fe. You're not the nursing type. You're a reporter. It's in your blood. I give you two weeks before you come running back and crying for your position here."

"I'm not Troy. You can't deter me with poetic speeches. This is why I waited to tell everyone because I knew none of you would be supportive after the last time."

"That was different. You wanted to transfer to City College," he said with disgust.

"Fine. Then you should be happy for me this time."

"No, this is like with Vaughn. Only instead of some dirty hippie, you're running off with some smarmy doctor."

"Rich is not smarmy. He's a nice guy, and you should have gotten passed your petty jealousy by now. Who cares if he's better at pottery than you? Other than that, he's done nothing wrong to you, and you really can't count the pottery thing in the first place."

Not true. He had taken Annie away from him. First by dating her, and now by taking her away to stupid Santa Fe where they'd probably live in a pueblo and fill it with his stupid, so-not-beginner-pottery-art. Also, something else Rich did at the Halloween party gnawed at him to remember. Still, Jeff wasn't going to let Rich succeed. No one was taking Annie from him.

First, he needed to assure Annie that he was on her side before he could convince her to stay. Continuing to insult Rich would get him nowhere. "You're right. I'm sorry for what I said about Rich. I'm just sad to see you go. You're a great friend, and you'll be awesome in whatever you do. Santa Fe would be lucky to have a nurse like you."

"Thank you." She gave him her thousand watt smile. Yeah, no way was Rich taking away the chance to see that smile every day.

Jeff appeared to look despondent and thoughtful. "I guess I'll have to ask Trevor to take over the story I had planned on giving you. Seems our illustrious dean has pulled together another genius plan to make Greendale a respectable college, but through nefarious means. It's going to be a big scandal that will knock the community college world off its feet." He shrugged, and put on his best 'devil may care' performance. "But you don't need to worry about that, I'm sure Trevor will get to the bottom of it. I've noticed he's gotten much better at remembering to ask questions when he goes on interviews. Can you call him in here for me? I'll make sure to see you before you leave."

"Wait! You don't have to see Trevor just yet. I might have some time to help before I have to leave. I can probably check the facts, get some quotes, and have a rough draft for you by five if I get started right now. What's the story about?" Toward the end, she tried to act cool and uneager about the whole deal, but still interested.

He had to be careful, not so eager to rethink his position but not careless to make her think she didn't stand a chance. "Are you sure? I don't want to put a lot of pressure on you before your big move. Besides, if I know Shirley, she'll probably organize a going away party for you as soon she finds out you're leaving, and that will take a big chunk of your time."

"I'm sure. I promise. I really want to leave my mark on Greendale. So what's the scoop?" Score one for Winger!

He leaned in a tiny bit willing her to lean in more. Of course, she responded. He spoke quietly, "I got an anonymous source who says the dean is using funds allocated for improving the food in the cafeteria to building a new football stadium."

"But hardly anyone attends the football games, and almost everyone eats at the cafeteria." She was truly appalled.

Continuing in his conspiracy voice, he said, "Exactly. You'll have to be careful whom you speak with about this."

She nodded. "The dean will certainly deny everything until I confirm several sources."

"Of course." Jeff would be even more impressed with Annie if she managed to get sources on a story that he just pulled out of thin air.

She wanted this opportunity, but she had to maintain some of her ground. "I'll give it my all, Jeff, but whether it's done or not, I'm going to be on that train to Santa Fe at five."

"Why are you taking a train?"

"Rich says getting a chance to view the country will be romantic."

"I can't think of anything more romantic than sagebrush and cacti." Jeff wondered how she could be into this loser after being with someone like him even if only for a moment.

Annie smiled in agreement and left the office. As soon as she was gone, Jeff called for Abed. He entered wearing a fedora and a tailored pin stripe suit. It was on the tip of Jeff's tongue, but he chalked it up to Abed being Abed.

For his part, Abed questioned, "What do you need me to do to help you in your scheme to keep Annie from leaving with Rich?"

Relieved in never having to explain himself where Abed was concerned, Jeff asked, "What do you know about Rich's plans for today?"

"He has pottery exhibition at three."

It was 10 am now. "I need you to break into pottery class and smash all of Rich's work. He'll be so busy remaking the pieces he won't be able to spend any time with Annie. If we're lucky, they might reschedule the exhibition, and he'll postpone the move. No way will he want to miss the opportunity to show off his work."

"On it, boss!" Abed tipped his hat, and exited in a run.

Jeff smirked as he sat back in his chair. Annie would have so much fun chasing this story she wouldn't give Rich a second thought until it was too late. By then Jeff would have another reason for her to stay in Greendale with him. But first, she needed to see that she could do well on her own, and wasn't just staying for Jeff. He didn't want to stifle her achievements.

Smiling, he went back to checking his twitter. Yes! Twenty new responses. He was awesome.

The End


End file.
